Peluche
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Enfant, Naruto a trouvé dans un parc un chat noir en peluche très réaliste. À ses 18 ans, il se retrouvera face à une surprise de taille ! Désolée, ch'ui nulle pour les résumés mais venez lire un texte d'une jeune fille attardée dont le Yaoi a détruit le peu de neurone qui lui restait! Vive le NaruSasuNaru!


**Titre : **Peluche

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T.T

**Rating : K**

**Résumé :** Enfant, Naruto a trouvé dans un parc un chat noir (_**en peluche)**_très réaliste. À ses 18 ans, il se retrouvera face à une surprise de taille !

**Couples :** Vas lire et tu verras (=p)

**Note:** Je me suis inspirée du manga "Nui", j'ai eu une envie titanesque de mettre les personnages de Naruto dedans !

**Caractère :** Humour, Romance

**Auteur(e):** Mousoukyu, Hacuna-matata, Sasuke, etc...(Z'ai beaucoup de surnoms UwU)

O.S

La peluche

_10 ans plus tôt_

_"- Maman ! Attends, il y a quelque chose par terre, là-bas ! s'exclama un petit blond aux yeux céruléens en montrant un objet de couleur noire de l'autre côté du parc, sa main inoccupée tenue par celle de sa mère._

_- Mais mon chéri, laisse-ça là où il est, c'est dégoûtant..._

_- S'il te plaît, maman ! Je veux aller voir ! Supplia le petit du haut de ses 8 ans."_

_Sa mère, nommée Kushina, soupira et accompagna son fils près de l'objet de couleur sombre, l'enfant s'émerveillant de celui-ci. C'était une peluche représentant un chat noir. Il était vraiment bien fait, on pouvait même s'attendre à ce qu'il se relève et qu'il miaule comme tout chat qui se respecte. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir ensorcelant, donnant l'impression que l'on pouvait s'y perdre. _

_Alors que le petit blond se baissait pour le prendre dans ses bras, sa mère le tira vers elle, passablement énervée, ses cheveux volant presque comme des serpents autour d'elle._

_"- Naruto, j'ai dis non! vociféra-t-elle._

_- Mais regarde comme il est beau ! On va pas le laisser seul. Le pauvre ! Il a l'air si triste..._

_- Uzumaki Naruto! On rentre de suite à la maison, il est tard et papa doit nous attendre !"_

_Le dit Naruto, énervé, lâcha la main de sa mère avant de prendre la peluche en main et de partir en courant jusqu'à chez lui, sa mère le suivant derrière, portant des chaussures à talons. ( Pas pratique...) Une fois arrivé devant la grande maison typiquement japonaise, le petit blond se glissa dans la chatière, étant suffisamment fin pour passer à travers, la peluche tout contre lui. Après être passé agilement, il courut jusqu'au canapé situé dans le salon, en face de l'entrée principale et, essoufflé, sauta sur son père assis tranquillement. Celui-ci fut étonné de le voir seul mais la porte qui claqua dans un grand fracas, suivi d'un cri rageur, lui indiqua que le petit bonhomme qui se blottissait dans ses bras n'était effectivement pas seul et qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Kushina apparut à l'entrée du salon avec un visage irrité. Minato, de son prénom, se leva en poussant Naruto de côté et regarda sa femme, désirant comprendre le pourquoi du comment. La rousse, quelque peu haletante, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en grognant, fâchée._

_"- Ma chérie, tu m'expliques ?_

_- Naruto a ramassé une peluche qui était par terre dans le parc alors que je ne voulais pas et il est partit en courant, sans me prévenir !"_

_Naruto se recroquevilla un peu plus sur SA peluche, décidé à la garder avec lui mais inquiet devant la fureur dévastatrice de sa mère. Il regarda ses parents du coin de l'œil, resserrant sa prise sur SA peluche._

_"- Mon cœur, qui a-t-il de mal à ce qu'il veuille cette peluche ? demanda-t-il en essayant de calmer sa femme d'une voix douce._

_- Mais elle est toute sale ! C'est dégoûtant !_

_- Eh bien, il suffit de lui faire faire une bonne douche ! Et après, elle sera toute neuve ! sourit Minato."_

_Il y eu un silence durant lequel Kushina réfléchissait, se convainquant. Elle finit par acquiescer avec un petit sourire et se dirigea vers son fils en s'excusant, lui annonçant qu'elle l'aiderait à baigner le faux chat pour se faire pardonner, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sauter un petit blond de joie. Dans la bonne humeur, ils allèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, peluche en main et tout sourire. Le chat noir eut un super bain, évitant de couler au fond du bain grâce à un Naruto nu. (petite précision pas très importante...)**(effectivement...XD)**_

_Retour au présent_

"- Naruto! Réveille-toi! cria sa mère, de la cuisine."

Le blond grogna sous sa couette et bascula sa tête sous l'oreiller. Maintenant âgé de 18 ans, son corps était plus développé qu'à ses 8 ans. Trois fines cicatrices était apparues à ses 10 ans, pour avoir joué avec un méchant cutter qui lui avait entaillé les joues de manière symétrique, une chance pour lui car cela lui donnait un côté félin qui s'associait à la perfection avec sa personne. Sa carrure était normal, pas trop musclée mais suffisamment en cas de baston. Et voir son torse donnait une envie très particulière de le toucher. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi beaux et profonds qu'à sa naissance et son sourire illuminait vos jours les plus déprimants. Bref, un vrai Don Juan ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était au courant de cela, il en profitait donc, sortant avec toutes les filles et tous les garçons qui le désiraient, étant bi. Cependant, sa virginité restait intacte, préférant le faire avec la bonne personne et n'allant pas plus que les préliminaires, laissant ses petit(e)s copin(e)s sur leur faim. Cela l'amusait de jouer avec eux, les voir espérer une quelconque relation sexuelle.

Enfin bon, c'était un connard, salaud et manipulateur, se délectant de leur rage après la rupture et de leur naïveté. Tous ses amis y étaient passé mais avaient su voir sa réelle gentillesse. Le seul hic dans son côté rebelle, joueur, etc...était qu'il avait toujours, et je dis bien toujours, sa peluche de chat noir. Oui, cela casse le mythe et alors ? Jamais il ne la quittait et jamais il ne la laissait se faire toucher par d'autres. Logiquement, personne n'était au courant, seuls ses amis avaient eu l'occasion de la voir être cajolée et chouchoutée par le mignon rebelle. Mais c'était un bref instant car Naruto la cachait de tout regard, qu'il soit adoratif ou...ou...exaspéré. C'était SA peluche à LUI et SON chat ! Bref.

Le "Bel au bois dormant" fut réveillé par sa mère qui avait violemment ouvert la porte de sa chambre et tiré la couette en dehors du lit, l'arrachant de son cocon. Son pyjama, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple boxer, ne le sauva pas de la fraîcheur matinale et cela ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Il grogna de mécontentement et replia ses jambes contre son torse pour se réchauffer, sa peluche tout contre son visage, le nez enfoui dans le ventre poilu et doux de celle-ci. Bizarre mais mignon...

Le manque de réaction énerva Kushina. _**(elle passe tout son temps à être énervée ou quoi? o_O)**_(Même pas vrai d'abord U.U)

"- Naruto ! Tu as bientôt ton Bac à passer alors ne sois pas en retard en cours ! cria-t-elle."

Kushina n'obtint aucune réponse, aucune réaction mis à part le silence. Bien ! Si la manière forte ne marchait pas, autant utiliser la torture mentale, au point à présent depuis quelques temps.

"- Veux-tu vraiment que je prenne ta peluche et te la confisque ?"

Un grognement retentit. Pas encore ! Il en faut plus pour le faire bouger alors !

"- Si tu ne vas pas te préparer maintenant, je brûle Sasuke ! déclara-t-elle en haussant le ton, menaçante."

Bizarrement, à cette phrase comportant le prénom de la peluche, une réaction se produisit. Ce fut un Naruto apeuré qui sortit de son lit d'un grand bond et se plaqua contre le mur en tenant sa peluche noir contre son torse, les yeux écarquillés.

"- Tu touches pas à mon Sasu ! cria-t-il, mort de peur, plaquant encore plus fortement son "Sasu" contre lui."

Kushina, à présent fière d'elle, sourit malicieusement. Elle avait ENFIN eu sa réaction ! Il ne suffisait que de glisser un "Sasuke" dans une phrase dangereuse et voilà que son fils paniquait comme une petite adolescente lorsqu'on lui annonçait qu'elle n'avait plus de verni. (Ouais, bon j'en rajoute un peu, beaucoup, et alors ?) _**(XD)**_ Cela marchait à chaque fois et cela lui plaisait de connaître le point faible de son 'bébé chéri d'amour'.

Elle sortit en lâchant un vague : « Vas te préparer » avec un sourire victorieux. Son fils soupira avant de se rendre dans la salle d'eau, fermant la porte à clé et posant Sasuke sur un meuble à côté de la douche, séparés tous deux par un rideau transparent. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche en soupirant. Vivement les vacances ! Voilà ce qu'il pensait depuis la rentrée, et depuis extrêmement longtemps. Quand bien même il ne soit pas le seul à penser cela.

Une fois douché, il ressortit avec une serviette autour de la taille et bailla, toujours fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa peluche en ouvrant la fenêtre et se sécha avec peu d'enthousiasme, soupirant à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Bon d'accord, il n'avait jamais envie d'aller en cours mais, là, encore moins que d'habitude ! L'envie de retourner dans son lit douillet se fit ressentir et devint irrésistible. Il enfila un boxer propre, prit Sasuke et retourna se coucher, attirant la couverture sur lui. Que c'était bon... Un soupir d'aise traversa ses lèvres en sentant son cocon de chaleur se reformer contre sa peau. (dodo...) La douceur de la fine fourrure de son 'animal' lui prodigua un doux sourire et, alors qu'il allait se rendormir, sa mère revint à la charge et se jeta sur lui. (Yyyyahaa! *arrive à cheval, une corde à la main en l'agitant au dessus de sa tête* Bon ok, je sors...) _**(ouais, tu ferais mieux... XP)**_

"- Naruto ! C'est ton anniversaire ! On est le 10 Octobre, allez ! Bouge ton popotin! sourit-elle en sautant sur enfant.

- M-Maman! Arrête! s'énerva 'l'enfant'.

- Tu as 18 ans, mon grand ! Je suis si fière ! Et si vielle... Ouinnnnn !"

Elle se mit à pleurer alors que Naruto se redressait, s'asseyant avec sa mère pleurant comme une madeleine dans ses bras. Le pauvre jeune homme ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'un coup, la rousse se releva, un regard déterminé plaqué sur son visage rougit.

"- Mais tu as toujours ta peluche alors tu es encore un enfant... Kyahh !"

Puis elle partit en courant et rigolant, laissant un blond complètement désorienté. Il se releva et descendit avec, comme vous vous en doutez, Sasuke entre ses doigts, perplexe du boucan que faisait sa mère en bas. Des bruits de casseroles et de cris résonnaient. Arrivé dans le salon, il vit son père assis dans le canapé en train de lire un journal et un croissant dans la bouche. Puis un truc rouge passa devant ses yeux, se ramassant quelques mètres plus loin. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il alla dans la cuisine et se frotta les yeux à l'aide de sa main libre, encore fatigué malgré la douche. Plus jamais il ne veillerait jusqu'à 4h du matin pour se réveiller à 7h ensuite. _**(pas bien...mauvais garçon... =P)**_

La cuisine était située dans la même pièce que le salon, séparée par un long comptoir noir et rouge sombre. Celui-ci était recouvert de pleins de gâteaux et de cookies. Wow... Quand est-ce que sa mère avait perdu la boule et s'était mise à cuisiner autant de choses dès le matin ?

Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il prit un cookie et du lait avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Il posa sa peluche sur son lit et mangea tout en naviguant sur son Black Berry, vérifiant l'heure qui paraissait convenable. Il s'habilla ensuite avec l'uniforme du lycée qui était composé d'un pantalon, une veste une cravate et des chaussures noires. O.K, il prenait ses converses mais elles étaient noires ! C'était bien ! Mais cette tenue le désespérait au plus haut point. Il aurait préféré pouvoir mettre ses vêtements à lui et surtout pas de CRAVATE POURRIE! (Moi, j'aime bien les cravates...) _**(Yo también...^^)**_ Il laissa sa chemise ouverte de trois boutons et sa cravate reposant sur ses larges épaules, flemme d'être commode. _**(bizarre) **_En plus de ça, son lycée était aussi un collège donc voir plein de petits trucs courir partout ne l'excitait pas trop... Mais bien sûr, il y aurait son meilleur ami Kiba Inuzuka ! A chaque fois, il se répétait cela pour se donner une once de courage. Une fois prêt, il attrapa son sac où il avait précautionneusement rangé son chat et partit en direction de son établissement scolaire, saluant brièvement ses parents et claquant ensuite la porte derrière lui. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt 8 heures, il se mit à courir en paniquant légèrement.

En cours de route, il croisa, justement, Kiba avec qui il était dans la même classe depuis la 5eme. Ils se saluèrent en souriant et entrèrent en enfers pendant la deuxième sonnerie. Mais heureusement, pas d'heure de colle pour cette fois. Ils allèrent directement en cours de français qui se passèrent comme d'habitude : en dormant. Puis vint la récréation -qui ne durait que 15 minutes- et se promenèrent tout sourire. Le seul ch'tit problème fut Hidan. Étant donné qu'Hidan était un terminal 'racaille', il adorait tout ce qui concernait les bastons et soumettre les gens à sa soit disant puissance. Tandis que Naruto, lui, n'en raffolait pas vraiment... Il était plus du genre à les rabaisser mentalement. Bref.

Hidan se posta devant Naruto, un sourire narquois peint sur son visage strié de cicatrices plus laides les unes des autres. Le blond eu pour réaction un haussement de sourcils, les mains dans les poches, ses poignets entourés de bracelet en cuir noir. Ça devait être sa tenue qui était plus ou moins métalleuse qui avait attiré l'attention du rebut aux cheveux gris ainsi que son piercing à l'arcade suivit de son tatouage sur l'épaule et, même si sa mère n'aimait pas trop ça, elle l'avait laissé se faire deux ou trois trucs pour ses 16 ans.

Ils se regardèrent durant une minute et huit secondes (Mais lol !) avant qu'Hidan n'ouvre le bouche, lâchant une phrase comportant 37 injures alors qu'il n'y avait que peu de mot.

"- Tu sais que t'as une tête de trou du cul, toi ? rigola-t-il en se craquant les articulations, passant de ses doigts à son cou."

Le silence lui répondit avec beaucoup de gaieté. Les autres élèves soit s'éloignaient soit s'agglutinaient autour d'eux.

L'Uzumaki ne bougea pas puis regarda son portable, vérifiant l'heure et ses sms, marmonnant ensuite qu'il avait reçu six messages. Il se retourna et commença à partir, oublieux de l'autre mais la main sur son épaule et le poing dans son visage l'en empêcha étrangement, lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure et la pommette gauche. Puissant le coup... Naruto tomba en arrière et heurta le mur, serrant les dents pour ne laisser aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Mais avant qu'il n'y ait une réaction, un flash puissant et blanc se produisit.

La seconde d'après, un brun se trouvait debout devant lui, dos au blond. Il était d'une tête plus petit que Naruto. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient noir, contrastant facilement avec sa peau pâle. Une peau lisse et douce au toucher. Son corps svelte n'avait sans doute aucun désavantage à son agilité et sa force. Ses yeux noirs perçants mitraillaient Hidan. Yeux noirs dont Naruto s'y serait bien perdu avec plaisir si seulement il pouvait les voir. Tout le monde fut étonné de cet apparition si soudaine pire, le plus troublant était la queue et les oreilles de chat qui ornaient le haut de son crâne et la chute de ses reins et qui disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il était habillé d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur neutre.

Naruto, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, se releva en s'aidant du mur, perdu. Hidan baissa les yeux, écrasé par le regard noir du (très) beau brun et il grogna.

"- Q u'est-ce tu fous là, toi ?! S'énerva-t-il.

- Ça te regarde ? répliqua l'autre d'un ton sec."

Hidan contracta la mâchoire afin d'éviter d'exploser.

"- T'es qui, au juste ?!

- Si je te réponds, ça va changer quoi dans ma vie ?

- REPONDS ! hurla le...gris (l'est pas vieux pourtant!)_**(ouais, p't être le stress...)**_

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, surtout après que tu aies osé frapper Naruto."

Naruto sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Comment le connaissait-il ? Et pourquoi le protégeait-il ?! Sans qu'il ne puisse poser une quelconque question, Hidan se jeta sur le brun pour le frapper mais celui-ci lui envoya son pied dans le ventre qui le fit retourner à sa précédente place en un beau vol plané qui méritait d'être prit en photo. Le sang qu'il cracha alerta tous les spectateurs alors que les pions arrivaient en renfort.

"- Ne crois pas m'avoir ainsi, petit pigmé nain restreint et mal proportionné." _**(aah ! L'insulte suprême !)**_(Faite par : Moi U.U)

D'un coup, reprenant la course, Naruto attrapa le brun par les épaules et le retourna vers lui, le visage a à présent trois millimètres de distance. Le blond prit une grande inspiration puis...

"- Tu t'appelles comment ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu me protèges ? Comment tu connais mon nom ?! Comment ça se fait qu't'avais des attributs de chats ou de j'sais pas quoi et que là t'es plus rien ?! Et comment t'es apparu d'un coup?! Cria Naruto à bout de souffle suivant sa tirade et dans un murmure que seul le brun entendit, et pourquoi je suis si près de toi, là ?"

Le questionné eut un sourire malicieux, forçant son vis-a-vis à rougir mais quand celui-ci passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, happant le sang, il provoqua des crises de jalousie chez les tomates qui se baladaient avec des couteaux dans les mains (hein?!)(Euh... La drogue!) et s'immobilisa, pétrifié et pourtant même pas dégoûté. C'était si...doux et...impossible à décrire... Les autres élèves étaient en mode : « Oh putain, c'est quoi ce bordel de merde de chiotte de caca de connard de bordel de ahhhhhhhhh! ». Bref, en mode 'shocking'. Quand le jeune homme à la peau pâle recula._** N**_aruto cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, voyant flou.

"- Que viens-tu d-de me faire?

- Tu me poses beaucoup de questions, tu sais."

Les mains ballantes, Naruto le fixa, complètement désorienté. Lentement, ses nombreuses questions lui revinrent en tête.

"- B-Bah réponds aux autres alors...

- Sasuke. Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on te touche. Pour une raison personnelle. Car je te connais depuis longtemps. Euh... Là, tu vas devoir attendre qu'on se retrouve que tous les deux. Et par magie. Voilà.

-...Hein?

- J'ai répondu à presque toutes questions.

- Ohh... Classe... EH!-sa voix diminua d'un coup- pourquoi tu t'appelles Sasuke ?!

- Parce que je ne m'appelle pas Jacques...

-...ah...

- Je m'appelle comme ta peluche car je suis ta peluche."

Et là, ce fut le blanc le plus gros du monde. Soixante-sept anges passèrent en dansant la macarena, tous à fond dans leur délire. Soudain, Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la bras et l'attira en dehors du lycée, faisant en magnifique fuck au surveillant et explosant la porte d'entrée à coup de bazooka de poche après l'avoir sortit de son pantalon (Je veux un bazooka de poche U.U). _**(sans blague...?)**_ Ils arrivèrent chez les Uzumaki, le fils de ceux-ci étonné que le dit 'Sasuke' sache où il habite, se demandant tout simplement si ce n'était pas un pédophile qui voulait abuser de lui...

"- Non, je ne suis pas un pédophile, je suis plus jeune que toi, crétin."

Ah? Il avait pensé à voix haute... Il remarqua avec soulagement que ses parents étaient déjà partis au travail. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se fit asseoir sur le lit par Sasuke, fixant celui-ci.

"-Vas-y, accouche maintenant.

- Eh bien, je suis ta peluche. J'avais des attributs de chats car j'en suis un, même si ce n'est qu'une peluche. Et je suis en ce moment un humain car ton affection pour moi m'a fait développer une conscience et un corps d'homme. Je peux me transformer quand je veux et où je veux, sans que cela ne m'épuise pour autant."

Deuxième plus gros blanc du monde où cette fois, 25 anges passèrent en dansant le flamenco. (cherchez pas pourquoi...) _**(…XD )**_Naruto assimilait lentement puis il se mit à rire nerveusement en se passant une main dans les cheveux et se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Sasuke vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"- Qui m'dit qu't'es pas fou? demanda Naruto.

- Je ne suis plus dans ton sac, vas vérifier si tu veux...

- N-Non... C'est bon. J'te crois. Mais.. J'ai une question !"

Sasuke se redressa alors que Naruto se retournait vers lui en relevant la tête.

"- Pourquoi que maintenant? Surtout au lycée...

- Il fallait que j'attende tes 18 ans. C'est la règle.. Et après, j'avais envie d'entrer en scène avec du style et j'ai réussi ! _**( ouais \o/ )**_

- Vantard narcissique.

- Hn.

- Et sinon.. Il y en a d'autres comme toi ?

- Mhh... Sans doute..

- Wouah..."

Naruto semblait émerveillé devant le brun. Doucement, il se leva pour être debout devant Sasuke et le poussa afin qu'il soit couché sur le lit, et s'assit sur ses hanches, penché au dessus de son visage. Le brun se laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Ils se fixèrent avant que le blond ne se rapproche de son vis-a-vis, muni d'un sourire taquin. _**(trop chou *_*)**_

"- D'ailleurs, t'as dit que tu étais plus jeune que moi donc t'as quel âge ?

- En humain, j'en ai 16 et en peluche, depuis que tu m'as touché. (Ne cherchez pas la logique, c'est la mienne...)

- Oh... J'ai envie de te violer... _**( O_O'' ...Ça commence bien... –' )**_

- C'est bon à savoir. Je me sens en sécurité maintenant... _**( XD )**_

- On se connaît depuis pas longtemps mais j'en ai quand même envie... Bizarre, nan ? J'ai super envie de toi..."

Sasuke le regarda, impassible, et soupira en fermant les yeux. Que répondre à ça ? 'Merci, c'est gentil !' avec un grand sourire ? Non, ça faisait trop connard et, avec Naruto, il ne voulait pas l'être car il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le blond s'était rapproché, une lueur dans le regard dont il ne voulait même pas connaître la signification, bien qu'il la connaissait. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux azurs du blond qui étira les lèvres.

"- T'es trop mignon !

- Ta gueule.

- T'es trop craquant.

- Ferme-la.

- J'ai envie de te bouffer...

- Tais-toi.

- T'es de plus en plus poli ! En plus tu m'as fait louper deux heures de cours! Ricana-t-il."

Sasuke détourna le regard et poussa Naruto sur le coté. Il se releva et jeta le sac noir, qui avait été embarqué dans leur fuite, à son propriétaire. Naruto le réceptionna en souriant.

"- Vas désinfecter tes blessures et retourne en cours."

Naruto fit la moue, croisant les bras sur son torse et gonflant les joues.

"- C'est pas parce que t'es plus en mode peluche que je te veux pas avec moi!"

Le brun soupira, las, et, dans un flash semblable au précédent, il redevint une peluche noire. Le blond s'accroupit à coté de la peluche.

"- Tu peux toujours parler ?

- Hm.

- Trop cool..s'extasia le blond, les yeux pétillants."

Un nouveau soupir retentit alors que Naruto prenait Sasuke dans ses bras en ronronnant. Oui, c'était bien Naruto qui ronronnait.

"- Vas te désinfecter, crétin.

- Voui, maman !"

L'Uzumaki courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, désinfecta ses blessures avant de tilter un truc qui le fit rougir. Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui se couchait sur le meuble du matin.

"- Oh, tu peux aussi bouger ?

- Hm."

Il n'y eut plus rien jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne se rappelle de son objectif.

"- Ça fait longtemps que tu as une conscience, non ?

- Et alors ?

-...DONC TU M'AS VU À POIL !"

Sasuke se re-transforma en humain, mal à l'aise en étant plus petit.

"- Ça fait depuis tes 12 ans que je te vois nu.

- PERVERS ! rougit-il en reculant."

Cette insulte fit sourire le brun alors que l'autre se collait au mur. Décidément, il y était abonné au mur, lui !

"- C'est toi qui voulait me violer tout à l'heure ! Déclara-t-il, excédé. _**(ouais ! XP)**_

- Ouais mais...mais...mais merde euhh ! Ça fait pas plusieurs années et, en plus, je te l'ai tout de suite dit... Et j'aurais peut-être pas dû mais bon !

- Hm, mais j'étais contraint de ne rien dire avant tes 18 ans. C'est une règle."

Naruto grogna avant de se mettre à réfléchir, fixant le sol avec intérêt. Puis, semblant se réveiller, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il déclara :

"- Pour la peine, demain, tu te doucheras avec moi! Mouhahaha !"

Sasuke, étonné, rougit mais accepta. Un défi est un défi, il ne faut jamais refuser. Tout de même, il était heureux. Son entrée en scène s'était bien passée et avait été facilement acceptée. Simple d'esprit, l'autre abruti...

Naruto était aussi de bonne humeur. De un, sa peluche devenait un humain, bougeait et parlait de deux, il était super canon et de trois, il l'adorait ! C'était super cool !

Tout en souriant, il attrapa son sac et courut hors de la maison, suivit de Sasuke qui marchait, les mains dans les poches, souriant imperceptiblement et ayant la flemme de se transformer en petit chat. Tous deux ne se souciaient pas de ce qu'il pouvait advenir à leur retour au lycée et se fichaient si Sasuke ne faisait pas partie des élèves.

À leur arrivée, les regards se tournèrent vers eux, il était 13 heures donc les élèves n'étaient plus en cours. Naruto ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à chercher son meilleur ami du regard, j'ai nommé Kiba Inuzuka ! Dès qu'il le vit, il cria un 'TROUVÉ' et sauta sur le fan de chien. Sasuke s'assit non loin, ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui parler et lui tenir compagnie. Sinon, c'était son poing dans la bouche, dit poliment.

Kiba prit son meilleur ami dans les bras en pleurant.

"- Frangin ! Ouinnn ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu aimais les mecs, traître ! cria-t-il, attirant des regards sur eux.

- Parce que c'est pas le casss ! Lui, c'est une exception ! Ouinnn! fit de même le blond, balancé de tous les côtés par le châtain.

- Ouinn, pourquoi tu me l'as jamais présenté ?!

- Je le connais que depuis ce matinnn! Ouiiinn!" _**(ah...quels bébés...-'')**_

Kiba le lâcha et le regarda, complètement largué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce BORDEL ?! Il ne le connaissait que depuis ce matin et ils se léchaient la pomme ?! Toute la bande composée d'Ino, Sakura, Lee, Choji, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, etc soupira...

"- Galère...fit Shikamaru. _**(bien d'accord... XD)**_

- Euh... Tu m'expliques ?

- Bah bien sûr ! Alors, en fait, Sasuke est ma blouargh !"

Ce 'blouargh' fut prononcé à cause de la main qui s'était violemment plaquée sur sa bouche et qui le tira ensuite en arrière, faisant au passage sursauter les autres. Naruto se laissa faire et, une fois lâché, se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke qui le fixait de manière énervée. Bah qu'avait-il fait de mal, encore ?

"- T'es malade ?! Tu le gardes pour toi !

- Mais euh... marmonna-t-il, tout penaud.

- Naruto...gronda l'autre, une aura menaçante l'entourant."

L'aîné paniqua et accepta tout de suite en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. Mais avant une nouvelle réaction, il fût emporté par une fusée rouge, récemment appelée 'Kushina', criant d'une voix suraiguë. Par terre, il se redressa, encore une fois perdu, pour voir sa mère s'accrocher à lui en pleurant comme une madeleine. La journée devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter.. .S'il tombait dans un coma de plusieurs années, ce serait tout à fait normal. Et que faisait sa mère ici ?

"- Mon chéri ! Le lycée m'a appelé ! Pourquoi ?! lui cria-t-elle, paniquée mais aussi rassurée.

- M-Maman ?!

- Mon petit bébé d'amour ! Ahhhhhh ! Où est Sasuke ?! hurla-t-elle en jetant les affaires du sac de son fils, celles-ci assommant quelques fois des élèves par-ci par-là.

- Euh...derrière-toi.."

La femme se retourna vers le brun, qui sentait qu'il allait y passer, et se jeta sur lui pleurant encore. Il faudrait penser à lui faire avaler des médicaments qui lui permettraient de ne plus être aussi surexcitée. Elle serra le jeune homme à la peau pâle, se mouchant à moitié dans sa veste mais elle se retint-tout de même-.

"- Toi ! Yah ! Mais t'es super beau ! Ah ! Je veux savoir pourquoi t'es là que maintenant alors que ça fait 10 ans qu'on t'a ! Je veux savoir !"

Sasuke la regarda, abasourdi, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de la décoller de lui. Pas que cela le dérangea tant que ça mais avoir 60 kg sur le dos n'était pas très confortable. Comment savait-elle qu'il était une peluche ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ? Cette Kushina était bien étrange. Il fixa la jeune femme mais la personne qui se plaça devant lui l'empêcha de parler. Personne qui n'était rien d'autre que Naruto.

"- Maman ! Il est à moi ! Tu ne le touches pas ! grogna le blond en brandissant son poing.

- Yaahha ! T'es trop chou ! Embrasse-le... bava l'adulte, devenue mère mais ayant gardé son côté yaoiste."

L'Uzumaki en resta bouche bée. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle être aussi heureuse alors qu'il avait séché les cours et, en plus, être attiré par un autre mec ? Normalement, elle devrait pleurer parce qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais de petit blond qui courrait autour d'elle en rigolant et tombant. Alors POURQUOI voulait-elle qu'ils s'embrassent devant TOUT le MONDE ?! Mais elle était folle ?! Non seulement elle était hystérique mais en plus, elle sautait partout en bavant. N'était-ce pas les syndromes de la folie pure et dure ? Était-ce au moins sa mère? Mon dieu, Satan sort de ce corps ! Pardon, je m'égare légèrement.

"- Allez, embrassez-vous ! S'il vous plaît !

- Maman ! Arrête euh ! rougit le blond en s'éloignant de sa mère, donc se rapprochant de Sasuke.

- Faites un bisou !

- Mais je ne sors pas avec lui, je ne peux pas !

- Pas grave ! Bisou, bisou, bisou !"

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer une nouvelle fois, il entendit un soupir et des lèvres caressèrent les siennes. Il savait déjà qui c'était. Mais pourtant, encore, il n'eut aucune envie de le repousser, au contraire. Il aimait cette sensation, cette douceur. Le baiser était différent qu'avec les autres. Agréable, plaisant, exquis... en gros, tous les adjectifs qui définissaient quelque chose de bon. Il appuya plus fortement, avide de cette sensation. Il ne savait même pas quand est-ce que ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour se concentrer, quand ses bras avaient entouré la taille du brun ou quand sa langue avait trouvé celle de Sasuke. Il avait juste sentit cet homme contre lui, sa chaleur, sa peau, ses bras s'entourant autour de son cou, c'était tout.

Les gens autour s'étaient abandonnés au mode 'shocking'. En premier, voir deux mecs se rouler une pelle, ça faisait bizarre mais, en plus, avec la mère de l'un des deux qui criait 'Yaoiiii' en bavant sur son fils, c'était comme si la Terre tournait à l'envers ! Certains, ceux qui étaient complètement à côté de la plaque et qui avaient besoin d'avoir quelque chose pour leur éviter de faire une crise, pensèrent aussi qu'ils étaient fort en apnée car une minute était facilement passée et ils ne se lâchaient toujours pas. Quand le moment de se détacher arriva, ce fût un Naruto au sourire niais de trois (ou quatre) kilomètres qui apparut, en face d'un Sasuke rouge et blasé.

"- Kyaah ! Z'êtes trop beaux ! Yaoiii..."

Ça, c'était une nouvelle fois Kushina. La pauvre, elle avait dû endurer une enfance difficile pour que cela se dégrade avec le temps...

Ce baiser avait été de sensations les avaient doucement électrisés. Tellement bon, tellement délicieux, tellement que Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la nuque pour un deuxième round mais, cette fois-ci, plus vorace que le précèdent. Celui-ci était plus profond et plus dur mais pourtant tout aussi fantastique. (Superman!...rapport, rapport, rapport) _**( XD )**_D'un commun accord, ouvrant les lèvres, leurs langues se retrouvèrent, toutes deux cherchant à dominer l'autre. Leurs corps se collèrent avec délice alors que le monde autour d'eux disparaissait. Les cris des yaoistes s'étaient envolés. Plus rien n'existait à part la personne qui, maintenant devenait la plus importante, dépassant les limites du réel. Leurs anatomies s'enflammaient. Toutes les parcelles de leur peau devenaient un aphrodisiaque, brûlante et désireuse.

Le combat de langue fût gagné par celle du blond, Sasuke perdant ses forces, les jambes tremblantes, le rouge dominant sur son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux noirs, à demi-fermés, voilés par une lueur d'envie et d'excitation, fixant ceux azurs de son, si je puis encore dire, ami.

Kushina avait à présent stoppé ses cris d'adoration, regardant avec tendresse et angoisse son fils et le brun car elle avait quand même un peu peur d'un léger détail que, elle, elle n'avait pas oublié : ils étaient au lycée, entourés de tous. Il fallait les arrêter avant qu'ils ne sautent quelques étapes. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait, ayant elle aussi eut une peluche avec une conscience lorsqu'elle était jeune, bien que cela n'avait pas été aussi profond et sexuel. Il n'y avait eu qu'une grande amitié pendant même pas trois minutes entre elle et sa peluche perdue, ce qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir. Offrir une conscience à une peluche est lui donner une possibilité de vivre mais c'est aussi de se lier à elle, entretenir une très forte alchimie. Mais bon, Naruto devait bien le comprendre ou le comprendrai plus tard.

Elle nettoya rapidement d'un revers de main la bave qui avait coulé sur son menton et courut au ralenti en direction des deux adolescents, pour une raison inconnue, en criant 'Non' longuement et gravement. Morale de l'histoire, les substances illégales sont néfastes pour la santé des utilisateurs. _**(Ho ho ho ! J'adore ! =3)**_Hum. Après quelques secondes, Naruto lâcha enfin la bouche du brun, contemplant son visage troublé. Cela ne faisait seulement qu'une journée qu'il le connaissait mais il avait l'impression d'être né à ses côtés et de toujours l'avoir désiré car, là, plus que jamais, la pancarte avec écrit 'Viole-moi' en néon explosait devant ses yeux. Il était tellement beau que cela en devenait un crime. Leurs respirations saccadées se calmèrent, bien que laborieuses. Voyant le brun encore tremblant, il sourit, ses lèvres s'étirant avec sensualité, provoquant un couinement plaintif chez son vis-à-vis. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Sasuke alors que les yeux onyx se fermaient paresseusement.

"- Sasuke ? souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée."

Seul un faible geignement lui répondit, ne pouvant même plus formuler une phrase cohérente. Puis le cri toujours présent de Kushina parvint, enfin, à leurs oreilles, et ils coulèrent ensuite leurs regards voilés vers elle. Celle-ci, encore au ralenti, avait au moins fait deux mètres mais il lui en restait encore cinq à traverser. Elle s'arrêta trois secondes, inspirant une grosse bouffée d'air avant de reprendre son cri et sa 'course'. Tout le monde la regardait. Une femme qui criait et qui courait au ralenti ne passait pas inaperçue.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de la regarder, incrédules au fait que quelqu'un puisse faire ça sans honte et sans gêne. Quoique leur baiser n'avait pas été non plus très discret, en plein milieu de la cour, après avoir crié et attiré tous les regards des alentours mais, ça, c'était différent ! Non, OK, il n'y avait aucune différence et c'était même pire, et alors ?!

Naruto regarda de nouveau le brun qui en fit de même.

"- Elle nous fait quoi, là ?

- J'allais te poser la même question."

Tout en réfléchissant, ils se regardèrent mais la raison de Naruto s'envola et il finit par seulement admirer l'Apollon qui était actuellement dans ses bras. Les joues encore pivoines de Sasuke le rendaient effroyablement sexy. Ses lèvres rougies par le baiser s'entrouvrirent alors que sa voix s'élevait, tellement belle et suave.

"- Elle était peut-être droguée... proposa-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que le blond fixait un peu trop ses lèvres, euh...Naruto ?"

Entendant vaguement son prénom, Naruto releva ses yeux pour plonger dans ceux noirs du brun.

"- Sasuke, je peux te violer ? _**(quel romantisme...*insérer ici un sourire ironique*)**_

-...hein ?

- J'ai envie de toi...

- J'ai cru comprendre.

- Nnooonn ! cria la voix aggravée de Kushina."

La mère de Naruto arriva enfin à eux et les poussa légèrement de la main pour ensuite se vautrer avec grâce juste à côté. _**(put***, j'ai explosé de rire en imaginant la scène...)**_Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans le cou du brun alors que celui-ci s'inquiétait de la santé mentale de la rousse,ses mains posées sur le torse du blond.

"- Euh... Kushina, vous allez bien ?

- Mgrmphll... répondit-elle.

- …"

Le fils Uzumaki s'écroula complètement sur Sasuke, mort de rire, les faisant tomber à leur tour par terre, aux côtés de Kushina.

"- Naruto ! Pousse-toi, t'es lourd, crétin! s'énerva le seul humain civilisé du groupe, si les gens autour qui commençaient à se dissiper étaient retirés du compte.

- Bouhahah !

- Naruto ! Abruti !

- J'en p-peux plus ! Ahahahah !"

Se tenant le ventre, Naruto se mit entre sa mère et son Sasuke, pleurant au passage de rire. La rousse se redressa, le visage rouge puis se releva d'un bond avant de retomber dans la même position, ce qui fit ricaner Sasuke. Il se demandait bien comment quelque chose d'aussi stupide pouvait arriver. Il était vraiment tombé dans une famille de malades.

Puis une phrase douce retentit à ses côtés, le ramenant sur terre. Une phrase qui pouvait tuer un homme civilisé. Cette phrase venait de Naruto. Un simple :

"- Je t'aime, Sasu..."

Soufflé avec une lueur intense encrée dans le fond de ses yeux céruléens. La respiration de Sasuke eut un accroc et son cœur rata un battement, ses yeux s'agrandissant dans leurs orbites dans la surprise. Kushina, se relevant, se mit à sautiller de joie et faire la danse du ventre, se pétant la colonne vertébrale au passage alors que Sasuke répondait un 'moi aussi' en embrassant le blond, se mettant au dessus de lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Tous deux, sourirent dans le baiser.

Kushina se stoppa en regardant le ciel, souriant tendrement avant de murmurer :

"- Tu as vu, ma très chère peluche... Nos fils sont ensembles à présent... Notre plan a bien marché, hein ? Mikoto..."

Une légère goutte s'échoua sur son visage, glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour se perdre entre celles-ci, souriantes malgré une once de nostalgie l'envahissant, dissimulée sous son regard bouillant d'excitation. Kushina se retourna vers les deux garçons qui la regardaient, leurs pensées synchronisées en un : 'Elle nous refait la fin d'un film là ou quoi?'. Elle sauta sur eux, criant tel un ...non en fait je sais pas, elle criait.

"- Maintenant, le mariage !

- QUOI?! crièrent les deux autres, suivis de la bande de Naruto qui écoutait depuis le début."

Les surveillants arrivèrent, devenant sans le savoir des boucliers humains pour un certain blond et un certain brun, tous deux contre une certaine rousse.

"- Naruto et Sasuke VS Kushina ! cria Kiba, mort de rire.

- YAOIIII!"

**FIN**


End file.
